


Common Law : ABC Drabbles

by lil_shipper_other (orphan_account)



Category: Common Law
Genre: M/M, One-Shots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-14 05:06:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 6,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/833076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/lil_shipper_other
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Travis' and Wes' relationship, described in a twenty-six pieces, by twenty-six different letters and twenty-six different words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1 : A is for Acceptance

**Author's Note:**

> Most Of these have nothing to do with each other.  
> Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters presented here and am not making any profit off of this whatsoever.  
Story Title: Common Law ABC Drabbles  
Drabble Title: A is for Acceptance  
Rated: PG-13  
Romance: Travis x Wes  
Notes: For the most part, these drabbles are not related to each other in any way beyond all concerning Travis and Wes. I'm posting all of these drabbles as a chaptered piece so I don't have a twenty-six one-shot drabbles on my profile. Most of these drabbles are going to be between 100 – 500 words. Comments and criticism gratefully accepted.  
Collection Summary: Travis' and Wes's relationship, described in a twenty-six pieces, by twenty-six different letters and twenty-six different words.

Word Count: 270

Drabble Summary: Travis still can't accept Wes's great cooking.

A is for Accept – To take something offered

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

'Um I still can't get over how well you cook.' Travis said delighted with a sigh as he ravaged the plate in front of him that had his favorite Chicken Parma. Yum.

Wes raised an eyebrow at him. 'You mean after all this time as us being partners you still can't get over how good a cook I am.'

'Yup I don't think I ever will. It is also good to know that those cute little hands of yours can do something other than cock a gun expertly.'

'My hands are not cute or little!' A small vein popping up on his forehead and headache starting to form.

'Are too.'

'Are not!'

'They are!'

'No they're not'

'Yes they are'

'No they're … you know what Travis I'm not going to play this childish word game with you.'

'You know what your right Wes I apologize for my childish behavior.

Wes eyebrow raised again not expecting Travis to be so … well mature and his vein was less visible. The headache was gone too.

'Okay then, I accept you apology and I'm proud of you to admit you were wrong. I'm proud of you Travis.'

'Thanks Wes that really means a lot to me.' He looked down to Wes' hands. 'Sorry for calling you cute and little. That was the wrong word.'

'Travis…' Wes gave Travis a warning tone that he either heard and ignored or wasn't paying any attention to at all.

'You don't have cute hands Wes. They are obviously pretty.'

The vein and headache came back with a vengeance.


	2. B is for Bashful

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters presented here and am not making any profit off of this whatsoever.  
Story Title: Common Law ABC Drabbles  
Drabble Title: B is for Bashful  
Rated: PG-13  
Romance: Travis x Wes  
Notes:  For the most part, these drabbles are not related to each other in any way beyond all concerning Travis and Wes. I'm posting all of these drabbles as a chaptered piece so I don't have a twenty-six one-shot drabbles on my profile. Most of these drabbles are going to be between 100 – 500 words. Comments and criticism gratefully accepted.  
Collection Summary: Travis’ and Wes’s relationship, described in a twenty-six pieces, by twenty-six different letters and twenty-six different words.  
Word Count: 173  
Drabble Summary: Wes still gets embarrassed when kissed in public.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~======================================================  
B is for Bashful – shy and easily embarrassed. 

 

If it was one thing loved about Wes despite his somewhat cryptic view of life and his obsession with order and neatness and the cute way his nose flared when he was angry. Okay maybe he was getting a little carried away now, Jesus he was starting to sound like a school girl.

 

What was he saying firstly again? Oh yeah the one thing that he probably loved most about Wes. Wes strong, independent, and somewhat arrogant Wes. 

 

 

Travis loved kissing Wes in public. Well he loved kissing Wes period but there was just something special about the way Wes looked after a kiss in public. So embarrassed and dare he say cute. The way his cheeks dusted light shade of pink. His lips bruised, wet and slightly parted. The way he was frantically looking around to see if anyone was watching them and the angry expression on his face when he was finished analyzing the area to yell at his boyfriend

 

Yup defiantly cute.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~=================================================

The End. Please Review it would really mean a lot.


	3. C is for Clumsy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C is for 'Clumsy'

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters presented here and am not making any profit off of this whatsoever.  
Story Title: Common Law ABC Drabbles  
Drabble Title: C is for Clumsy  
Romance: Travis x Wes  
Notes: For the most part, these drabbles are not related to each other in any way beyond all concerning Travis and Wes. I'm posting all of these drabbles as a chaptered piece so I don't have a twenty-six one-shot drabbles on my profile. Most of these drabbles are going to be between 100 – 500 words. Comments and criticism gratefully accepted.  
Collection Summary: Travis' and Wes's relationship, described in a twenty-six pieces, by twenty-six different letters and twenty-six different words.

Word Count: 297

Drabble Summary: Travis is a clumsy idiot.

Clumsy – Ungraceful in movement

All of Travis' moments of clumsiness that Wes didn't even know one human could possess happened when he and Travis and when only he and Travis were alone or in an enclosed space and sometimes even both. Wes dreaded spending alone time with Travis. Like right now for instance.

They were both in the elevator and for once they was silence. Wes was enjoying said silence until the elevator made an abrupt stop and began shaking violently causing Travis to rock back and forth. Wes tried to remain calm and stoic in the situation that was before Travis crashed into him though. This continued for a while until the light went off and the rapid shaking finally stopped.

It left our two favorite LA cops in a very uncomfortable position with Wes on top of Travis and because of the size of the elevator. It was apparent that they would be in that position for a long time.

'Hey Travis you okay?'

'Yeah I'm okay partner. Are these your arms underneath me?'

'Yeah I think so, try not to move too much. I think we are going to be here for a while.'

A calm silence passed before Wes felt two large familiar hands going down his back. He didn't want to think about where they were obviously going. At first he thought that Travis was just scooping the surrounding area which made sense since the power was obviously out and it was dark. But when he felt said hands massaging his ass all nice or logical thoughts left the building.

'Travis?'

'Yes'

'What are you doing?'

'Nothing really just trying to get you to relax.' He said oh-so-innocently.

Wes could feel his eye twitching.

When they got out of this he was so going to slap Travis.


	4. D is for Dominate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters presented here and am not making any profit off of this whatsoever.  
Story Title: Common Law ABC Drabbles  
Drabble Title: D is for Dominate  
Rated: PG-13  
Romance: Travis x Wes  
Notes: For the most part, these drabbles are not related to each other in any way beyond all concerning Travis and Wes. I'm posting all of these drabbles as a chaptered piece so I don't have a twenty-six one-shot drabbles on my profile. Most of these drabbles are going to be between 100 – 500 words. Comments and criticism gratefully accepted.  
Collection Summary: Travis' and Wes's relationship, described in a twenty-six pieces, by twenty-six different letters and twenty-six different words.

Word Count: 351

Drabble Summary: Wes is blackmailed.

D is for Dominate – to have control over someone with something or vice versa.

============================================================================================================

'Here you go Travis. Freshly made Chicken parmesan with freshly made breadsticks and garlic dip ad a side of tossed salad.' Wes said placing said items in front of a smirking Travis who placed his hand on Wes' hip when Wes had to lean over him to place the food.

'Why thank you Wesley darling? How about feeding me too?'

Wes gave Travis a look that clearly said no.

'Travis I have washed your dirty laundry, cleaned your motorcycle, cooked for you over the past month and now you want me to feed you as if you are some toddler.'

'Fine then if you don't feed then I upload this picture on the internet.' Raising his phone to show Wes a picture of him and Hudson sleeping together. Most people might not consider that anything of importance but to Wes that picture goes against everything he stands for the women at the precinct would go Ohh and Ahh and tell him how adorable he looked while the men would snicker and make fun of him not to mention the Captain oh god he didn't want to even think about the captain.

'Uh fine I'll feed you.' Travis smirked in satisfaction when Wes grabbed his fork twirled some pasta and stabbed the fork into the chicken and lifted it to Travis' closed mouth.

'Uh Uh I don't want you to feed me like that I want you to feed me while sitting on my lap'

If looks could kill Travis would be dead and on fire with a dog pissing on him. But nonetheless Wes complied with the demand and sat on Travis' lap with an angry look on his face.

'Let me guess you want me to say Ahh here comes the chew chew Train too?'

'Wes are you a mind reader that is exactly what I was going to say.'

'The next time you get shot I'm going to let you bleed another ten minutes then call for help.'

'Love you to partner, Love you too.'

==========================================================================================================

The End


	5. E is for Enforce

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters presented here and am not making any profit off of this whatsoever.  
Story Title: Common Law ABC Drabbles  
Drabble Title: E is for Enforce  
Rated: PG-13  
Romance: Travis x Wes  
Notes: For the most part, these drabbles are not related to each other in any way beyond all concerning Travis and Wes. I'm posting all of these drabbles as a chaptered piece so I don't have a twenty-six one-shot drabbles on my profile. Most of these drabbles are going to be between 100 – 500 words. Comments and criticism gratefully accepted.  
Collection Summary: Travis' and Wes's relationship, described in a twenty-six pieces, by twenty-six different letters and twenty-six different words.

Word Count: 200

Drabble Summary: Wes really hated hypocrites.

=============================================================================================================

E is for Enforce- to compel someone to obey the law

'I can't believe you just did that.' Wes said for what appeared to be the seventh time in the last minute and Travis was starting to get pissed.

'Wes you weren't complaining when it was happening.' Travis replied with a cocky smirk.

'Travis we are policemen in other words we are here to enforce the law not break it.'

'Come on sweetie it was great and besides you didn't even like that store.'

'Travis just because I don't trust where the products of that supermarket come from doesn't mean that I don't want to go back there.'

He glared at Travis who just shrugged in return the same satisfied grin was on his face.

'Besides do you have any idea how many germs are in public bathrooms?'

'I'm still trying to figure out if you're mad at me for having human impulses or at the fact that we had sex in a cubicle.'

'Both! For god's sake for once in your life control your damn hormones. Maybe if would have just waited for a few minutes we could've went to your trailer and not scare little children.'

'Children are scarred the moment they walk into school.'

'That's not the point!'  
==============================================================================================================  
Please review. Hope you enjoyed it.


	6. F is for Feminine

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters presented here and am not making any profit off of this whatsoever.  
Story Title: Common Law ABC Drabbles  
Drabble Title: F is for feminine  
Rated: PG-13  
Romance: Travis x Wes  
Notes: For the most part, these drabbles are not related to each other in any way beyond all concerning Travis and Wes. I'm posting all of these drabbles as a chaptered piece so I don't have a twenty-six one-shot drabbles on my profile. Most of these drabbles are going to be between 100 – 500 words. Comments and criticism gratefully accepted.  
Collection Summary: Travis' and Wes's relationship, described in a twenty-six pieces, by twenty-six different letters and twenty-six different words.

Word Count: 265

Drabble Summary: There are certain qualities about Wes that Travis loves.

F is for feminine – Having qualities suitable for women

==============================================================================================================

They were certain qualities about Wes that Travis loved. Like for instance even though he reprimanded Dr. Ryan's fiancé about blow drying his hair, Travis knew for a fact that probably the only thing Wes didn't do to his hair was dye it.

They were plenty of times early in the morning that he was suddenly awaken by Wes using a blow dryer on his hair. Wes probably thought that after the many ravenous nights he and Travis had would tire out the man so he wouldn't be awakened by the noise of the blow dryer. Travis is 100%sure that it is a blow dryer at first he thought it was a vibrator but that is a story for another day.

Wes put mousse and all sorts of stuff that Travis didn't really care about. Though he loved the finished look no matter how long it too Wes to get ready. So he really couldn't really explain.

Like when he was cooking sometimes he would wear the cute, pink frilly apron that Travis had bought for him. Since mysteriously every apron he bought after receiving that gift disappeared. Wes looked adorable despite himself whenever he cooked wearing that apron.

Or when he went into cleaning mode wearing the apron. Depending on how Travis felt he would sometimes whistle and say 'Mrs. Marks looking fine today.' Or something like that. Depending on Wes' mood Travis would receive a hard slap to the back of the head or Wes would show him how much of a man he could be.

Travis always hoped for option number two.  
=============================================================================================================

Hope you enjoyed. Please leave a review it would make my day.


	7. G is for Gloomy

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters presented here and am not making any profit off of this whatsoever.  
Story Title: Common Law ABC Drabbles  
Drabble Title: G is for Gloomy  
Rated: PG-13  
Romance: Travis x Wes  
Notes: For the most part, these drabbles are not related to each other in any way beyond all concerning Travis and Wes. I'm posting all of these drabbles as a chaptered piece so I don't have a twenty-six one-shot drabbles on my profile. Most of these drabbles are going to be between 100 – 500 words. Comments and criticism gratefully accepted.  
Collection Summary: Travis’ and Wes’s relationship, described in a twenty-six pieces, by twenty-six different letters and twenty-six different words.  
Word Count: 174  
Drabble Summary: Showing support.

G is for Gloomy- Depressed or sullen

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
They had just arrived at the hospital and Hudson was now entering the operation room.

No words were shared between the two partners as they sat down and waited and hoped that when their dog companion came out that he was fine. Both were feeling immense guilt over what had happened a few minutes ago. Both felt irresponsible and it was killing them inside.

Travis had his arms clasped together tightly his face void of any emotion until he felt familiar, warm and soft hands placed on his own. His whole body calmed down when it felt a squeeze of encouragement. No words were spoken between the two of them but Travis knew that Wes was here for him. 

So when he leaned down to peck the hands on top of their entwined fingers, Wes gave a small smile despite the situation. Once again no words were exchanged between the two detectives but they both knew that through thick and thin that they would always be there for each other.

Besides actions speak louder than words.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Thank you all for the support, Please review.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank You to all the people who gave me Kudos and bookmarked or subscribed it really made my day!!! 
> 
> Here is Chapter 8!!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters presented here and am not making any profit off of this whatsoever.

Story Title: Common Law ABC Drabbles

Drabble Title: H is for He-Man

Rated: PG-13

Romance: Travis x Wes

Notes: For the most part, these drabbles are not related to each other in any way beyond all concerning Travis and Wes. I'm posting all of these drabbles as a chaptered piece so I don't have a twenty-six one-shot drabbles on my profile. Most of these drabbles are going to be between 100 – 500 words. Comments and criticism gratefully accepted.

Collection Summary: Travis’ and Wes’s relationship, described in a twenty-six pieces, by twenty-six different letters and twenty-six different words.

Word Count: 116

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Drabble Summary: There are certain qualities about Travis that Wes loves.

H is for He-man – Strong and Masculine Men

Wes was seen as the submissive in their relationship. Sometimes he minded and they were others he could have cared less about it. 

For instance whenever a random old woman came up to them and told them that they were cute together they would both smile but when they went into how lucky Wes was to have such a strong man like Travis, that was when the twitching started. Or when Travis under-estimated his strength and ended up breaking things those were the times that Wes got really annoyed.

Then they were times that he loved Travis’ muscles, such as whenever they were getting intimate. Whenever he lifted that shirt he was guaranteed a beautiful view, of a chiseled chest and six-pack abs. He also had big strong arms that could hold him, lift him and most importantly make him feel safe whenever he is in them.  
Those big arms also had some other skills too. (If you know what he means).


	9. I is for Intruct

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters presented here and am not making any profit off of this whatsoever.  
Story Title: Common Law ABC Drabbles  
Drabble Title: I is for Instruct  
Rated: PG-13  
Romance: Travis x Wes  
Notes: For the most part, these drabbles are not related to each other in any way beyond all concerning Travis and Wes. I'm posting all of these drabbles as a chaptered piece so I don't have a twenty-six one-shot drabbles on my profile. Most of these drabbles are going to be between 100 – 500 words. Comments and criticism gratefully accepted.  
Collection Summary: Travis’ and Wes’s relationship, described in a twenty-six pieces, by twenty-six different letters and twenty-six different words.  
Word Count: 126  
Drabble Summary: Wes learns something new from Travis.   
==============================================================================================================  
I is for instruct- to teach someone a subject or skill

The moans were filling the room with hot air and pants. Wes’ head was still resting on the dash board as another jolt of pleasure ran through his body as Travis continued his menstruations. His talented tongue hitting that bundle of nerves causing Wes to let out a small high pitched whimper. His eyes rolled to the back of his head as his partner showed him the extent of his curiosity. Hands running through Travis’ hair pulling and tugging.

 

Next time he was wondering on a similar subject, he knew now to keep it to himself and not let the words from some prep get to him.

 

‘Travis?’

 

‘Hmm’ Travis asked taking a sip of his soda.

 

‘Do you know what rimming is?’

 

*Spit Take* ‘WHAT?!’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the support.


	10. J is For Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> J is for Jealously- feeling resentment towards someone.

**Disclaimer:**  I do not own any of the characters presented here and am not making any profit off of this whatsoever.  
 **Story Title:**  Common Law ABC Drabbles  
 **Drabble Title:**   J is for Jealously  
 **Rated:**  PG-13  
 **Romance:**  Travis x Wes  
 **Notes:**   For the most part, these drabbles are not related to each other in any way beyond all concerning Travis and Wes. I'm posting all of these drabbles as a chaptered piece so I don't have a twenty-six one-shot drabbles on my profile.  Most of these drabbles are going to be between 100 – 500 words. Comments and criticism gratefully accepted.  
 **Collection Summary:**  Travis’ and Wes’s relationship, described in a twenty-six pieces, by twenty-six different letters and twenty-six different words.

**Word Count: 285**

**Drabble Summary:**  Travis is feeling strange lately.

**J is for Jealously- feeling resentment towards someone.**

* * *

 

Travis didn’t know when it had started the tightening in his chest or the queasiness in his stomach. But it only seemed to be happening when he saw someone looking inappropriately at _his_ partner. He couldn’t explain that either, the sudden possessiveness as if he and Wes were in a relationship. He was also unconsciously checking Wes out to all the time now and touching him more. No one at the precinct bat an eyelash at the sudden change between the two because to them it was normal. Like right now for instant.

Wes was leaning over his computer looking for his sanitizer unknowingly giving everyone at the right side of the precinct a nice view of his ass. Travis felt himself drooling a little bit but quickly composed himself. His eyes darted around the station trying to look at anything _other_ than Wes. His eyes landed on Kendal who was openly gaping and drooling at the display Wes was giving. The tightness returned. He quickly got up went over to where Wes was standing grabbed his arm and pulled him over to the autopsy room were there last victim was. The tightness was gone and warmth was filling in for it because he was touching Wes. But that was short-lived when they entered the room.

Jonelle and Wes’ relationship pissed him off. She was always cold to him and friendly to _his_ partner. The tightness returned tenfold and the queasiness too.

He should really go to a doctor to check this out.

Wes looked over at him and gave him a small smile before turning back to Jonelle.

He looked down and noticed he had a little problem.

Sighing, he _really_ should see a doctor.

* * *

 

**Thanks for reading please leave a review or fave this story.**


	11. K is for Kiss

**Disclaimer:**  I do not own any of the characters presented here and am not making any profit off of this whatsoever.  
 **Story Title:**  Common Law ABC Drabbles  
 **Drabble Title:**   K is for Kiss  
 **Rated:**  PG-13  
 **Romance:**  Travis x Wes  
 **Notes:**   For the most part, these drabbles are not related to each other in any way beyond all concerning Travis and Wes. I'm posting all of these drabbles as a chaptered piece so I don't have a twenty-six one-shot drabbles on my profile.  Most of these drabbles are going to be between 100 – 500 words. Comments and criticism gratefully accepted.  
 **Collection Summary:**  Travis’ and Wes’s relationship, described in a twenty-six pieces, by twenty-six different letters and twenty-six different words.

**Word Count: 183**

**Drabble Summary:** Kisses are sometimes greeting.

**K is for Kiss- a sign of affection, greeting.**

* * *

 

Wes was right now watching television comfortably in their apartment. Waiting patiently for Travis to return from his undercover assignment.

They were few times he agreed with Alex but right now he understand her not wanting to wonder if he would come back home alive or in one piece. He was worried sick about Travis coming home since he was undercover as a drug lord looking for quick but cheap score.

Wes knew from personal experience that these men were very serious and violent. He knew that it was for the greater good if they took these guys down but was it selfish of him to want his partner home and safe? His thoughts were cut off when he heard the door opening.

He shot up running towards the door forgetting about the television completely. When he reached the door he saw who the person at the door was his heart beat sky-rocketed. He had a million questions to ask him but as usual Travis cut him off with a kiss. Answering all unasked question that lingered in the air and then some.

* * *

 

What did you think? I want to thank you all for your support. Please Review, Fave and Follow.


	12. L is for Like-Minded

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT, I had writer's block and my computer crashed so i was a bit unmotivated, any ways ENJOY!

**Disclaimer:**  I do not own any of the characters presented here and am not making any profit off of this whatsoever.  
 **Story Title:**  Common Law ABC Drabbles  
 **Drabble Title:**   L is for Like-minded  
 **Rated:**  PG-13  
 **Romance:**  Travis x Wes  
 **Notes:**   For the most part, these drabbles are not related to each other in any way beyond all concerning Travis and Wes. I'm posting all of these drabbles as a chaptered piece so I don't have a twenty-six one-shot drabbles on my profile.  Most of these drabbles are going to be between 100 – 500 words. Comments and criticism gratefully accepted.  
 **Collection Summary:**  Travis’ and Wes’s relationship, described in a twenty-six pieces, by twenty-six different letters and twenty-six different words.

 **Word Count: 130**

**Drabble Summary:**  We don’t have to agree on everything but the things that are important we agree on.

L is Like-minded- having similar or opinions

* * *

 

‘For the hundredth time no Travis.’

‘Aww come on Wes it’ll be fun.

‘Ha fun for you but not for me. I refuse we are policemen we don’t have time for a puppy Travis.’

‘We can bring it to the precinct, I’m sure no one would mind. Heck, the captain might think it would help us with therapy.’

‘It’s amazing how you only play the therapy card when you’re really desperate for something.

‘We could even name it Tess. See what I did there I combined our names just now. Is  your mind blown?’

At the question Wes couldn’t help but smile.

‘You’re smiling that’s a good sign.’

‘You can interpret however you want to. We’re not getting a puppy.’

‘Oh we’ll see about that. I have my ways Wes.’

* * *

 

Hope you enjoyed it. Please review, fave or follow. Thanks for your continued support.


	13. M is for Massage

**Disclaimer:**  I do not own any of the characters presented here and am not making any profit off of this whatsoever.  
 **Story Title:**  Common Law ABC Drabbles  
 **Drabble Title:**  M is for Massage  
 **Rated:**  PG-13  
 **Romance:**  Travis x Wes  
 **Notes:**   For the most part, these drabbles are not related to each other in any way beyond all concerning Travis and Wes. I'm posting all of these drabbles as a chaptered piece so I don't have a twenty-six one-shot drabbles on my profile.  Most of these drabbles are going to be between 100 – 500 words. Comments and criticism gratefully accepted.  
 **Collection Summary:**  Travis’ and Wes’s relationship, described in a twenty-six pieces, by twenty-six different letters and twenty-six different words.

**Word Count: 128**

**Drabble Summary:**  Wes is stressed after a hard days of honest work.

M is for Massage- rubbing the body to release tension

* * *

 

Wes moaned as Travis’ hands continued with their earlier ministrations which consisted of his kneading and rubbing his back releasing all the pent up tension.

When asked where he learned how to massage like he was now. Travis simply told him that he learned from a foster mother who was a masseuse taught him so that if she wasn’t there and his foster brothers or sisters started getting a little too over active to calm them down.

When Wes asked the question at the time he fully expected that he would have listened but right now if Travis had said that he was born with green eyes and an extra nipple, Wes would have Uh Huh dreamily not knowing what he was saying.

Travis had some magic fingers.

* * *

 

Please review? I know this one kind of sucked.


	14. N is for Nutritious

**Disclaimer:**  I do not own any of the characters presented here and am not making any profit off of this whatsoever.  
 **Story Title:**  Common Law ABC Drabbles  
 **Drabble Title:**  N is for Nutritious  
 **Rated:**  PG-13  
 **Romance:**  Travis x Wes  
 **Notes:**   For the most part, these drabbles are not related to each other in any way beyond all concerning Travis and Wes. I'm posting all of these drabbles as a chaptered piece so I don't have a twenty-six one-shot drabbles on my profile.  Most of these drabbles are going to be between 100 – 500 words. Comments and criticism gratefully accepted.  
 **Collection Summary:**  Travis’ and Wes’s relationship, described in a twenty-six pieces, by twenty-six different letters and twenty-six different words.

**Word Count: 151**

**Drabble Summary:**  Wes likes to eat healthy.

N is for Nutritious- containing nutrients

* * *

 

Travis found it cute how picky about his food Wes was. Or how Wes was always putting healthy shit into everything Travis ate that case out of the kitchen. Travis personally didn’t have anything against veggies. Heck he once had a vegetarian foster mom who didn’t let him touch meat for two weeks until he appreciated vegetables. Let’s just say that he learned his lesson after that.

But Wes didn’t know that so Travis used that to his advantage. Like making Wes feed him the sitting in the lap part was just a bonus. That and the adorable Ahh and the Chuchu train song discouraged him from telling his partner of seven years his mutual respect for veggies.

But he didn’t have to tell Wes anything and he shouldn’t feel guilty since Wes never asked him if he liked the he just assumed. Besides Travis liked how things were right now.

Really enjoyed wighting that. Am I the only one who can see Travis actually doing that? Keeping stuff from Wes and enjoying the benefits of it.'

* * *

 

Any way please review, fave or follow. Thanks for all the support. I promise to update soon.


	15. O is for Obsessive

**Disclaimer:**  I do not own any of the characters presented here and am not making any profit off of this whatsoever.  
 **Story Title:**  Common Law ABC Drabbles  
 **Drabble Title:**   O is for Obsessive  
 **Rated:**  PG-13  
 **Romance:**  Travis x Wes  
 **Notes:**   For the most part, these drabbles are not related to each other in any way beyond all concerning Travis and Wes. I'm posting all of these drabbles as a chaptered piece so I don't have a twenty-six one-shot drabbles on my profile.  Most of these drabbles are going to be between 100 – 500 words. Comments and criticism gratefully accepted.  
 **Collection Summary:**  Travis’ and Wes’s relationship, described in a twenty-six pieces, by twenty-six different letters and twenty-six different words.

**Word Count: 103**

**Drabble Summary:**  Wes' POV

* * *

 

O is for Obsession – Causing or showing obsession

Some people would call it an obsession the way Travis and I argue or just communicate with each-other. We _need_ each other they were no ifs or buts in the equation. No matter what we did there would always be the ever persistent need to be close to him. To work with him, to win with him, argue with him, to lose with him fight with him, kiss with him, and finally make love with him.

I know that he feels the same about me and has a similar problem. As we said our problem… is each other. We are each other’s obsession.

 


	16. P is for Perilous

**Disclaimer:**  I do not own any of the characters presented here and am not making any profit off of this whatsoever.  
 **Story Title:**  Common Law ABC Drabbles  
 **Drabble Title:**   P is for Perilous  
 **Rated:**  PG-13  
 **Romance:**  Travis x Wes  
 **Notes:**   For the most part, these drabbles are not related to each other in any way beyond all concerning Travis and Wes. I'm posting all of these drabbles as a chaptered piece so I don't have a twenty-six one-shot drabbles on my profile.  Most of these drabbles are going to be between 100 – 500 words. Comments and criticism gratefully accepted.  
 **Collection Summary:**  Travis’ and Wes’s relationship, described in a twenty-six pieces, by twenty-six different letters and twenty-six different words.

**Word Count: 203**

**Drabble Summary:**  Their job was anything but safe.

P is for Perilous- Full of risk

* * *

 

Their job was a lot of things overbearing, hard work, complicated, difficult, unbearable, agonizing heck even sometimes humorous but never safe. They were cops for crying out loud they were supposed to be in the line of duty and available at all times. It was also very tedious and took a lot to be cop.

You had to have bravery, self-confidence to put it frankly but those were just some of the many attributes you had to have to be a decent cop.

Both Wes and Travis had something that gave them drive to get the job done properly. Wes had his past days as a lawyer and that one mistake while Travis was there for all the little people who were afraid to stand up for themselves. Being in the foster care system he saw a lot growing up home to home. Lazy cops doing nothing and vowed to never be like that.

Just because it was dangerous doesn’t mean no good comes out of it. Like the satisfaction of putting away bad guys but it was the job that made him and Wes meet and he would be forever grateful to the badge for that little thing that changed his life.

 


	17. Q is for Quirks

**Disclaimer:**  I do not own any of the characters presented here and am not making any profit off of this whatsoever.  
 **Story Title:**  Common Law ABC Drabbles  
 **Drabble Title:**   Q is for Quirk  
 **Rated:**  PG-13  
 **Romance:**  Travis x Wes  
 **Notes:**   For the most part, these drabbles are not related to each other in any way beyond all concerning Travis and Wes. I'm posting all of these drabbles as a chaptered piece so I don't have a twenty-six one-shot drabbles on my profile.  Most of these drabbles are going to be between 100 – 500 words. Comments and criticism gratefully accepted.  
 **Collection Summary:**  Travis’ and Wes’s relationship, described in a twenty-six pieces, by twenty-six different letters and twenty-six different words.

**Word Count: 140**

**Drabble Summary:**  Everyone has quirks.

* * *

 

Q is for Quirk- a peculiarity of a person’s behavior

Every one of us is different yet we are all the same in a way. This is what Travis learned in the foster kid program. Having a lot of brothers and sisters taught Travis that, no matter how different you may seem on the outside, how different you acted heck, how different you smelled they all wanted the same thing. A nice mom and dad was what they all wanted, craved for and desperately needed. Over the years in the foster care program also made Travis very observant.

Like how he noticed little about Wes like how whenever they took someone in how furiously he would douse his hands in sanitizer was always funny. Or how his cute little nose flared whenever he was angry. Or whenever Randy came to visit how his face lit up when he saw Hudson.

 


	18. R is For Ravage

**Disclaimer:**  I do not own any of the characters presented here and am not making any profit off of this whatsoever.  
 **Story Title:**  Common Law ABC Drabbles  
 **Drabble Title:**   R is for Ravage  
 **Rated:**  PG-13  
 **Romance:**  Travis x Wes  
 **Notes:**   For the most part, these drabbles are not related to each other in any way beyond all concerning Travis and Wes. I'm posting all of these drabbles as a chaptered piece so I don't have a twenty-six one-shot drabbles on my profile.  Most of these drabbles are going to be between 100 – 500 words. Comments and criticism gratefully accepted.  
 **Collection Summary:**  Travis’ and Wes’s relationship, described in a twenty-six pieces, by twenty-six different letters and twenty-six different words.

**Word Count: 252**

**Drabble Summary:**  No one in therapy said a thing about Wes’ state of dress or Travis’ grin.

* * *

 

R is for Ravage- to devastate something.

Travis and Wes usually came to therapy on time when they didn’t most of the other couples assumed that they were spending ‘quality’ time together. So they didn’t think too much of it.

Dr. Ryan instead of having them draw a tree again had them writing a dream they always had but is afraid to share with their partner. When the door opened and they all heard the shuffling of feet but were to engrossed in their own drawings to pay attention to the two new arrivals. That was the case until Dakota let out a loud surprised gasp. This peaked the attention of the rest of the couples in the gymnasium all let out gasps of their own when they saw the cause of the original gasp.

Travis and Wes and just arrived probably fifteen minutes late that was nothing new but Wes’ appearance.

Wes’ usually presses and tucked in shirt had more wrinkles on it than an elephant. His normally styled hair was in all directions the good lord made. His lips were bruised, swollen and red. His usually natural gaze was now one of fading lust. The only thing that looked normal on him were his pants which were (thank the lord) were zipped and everything seemed in order except for the fact that he was wearing his shoes on the wrong feet.

It was obvious what had happened in the car upon arrival here. No one uttered a word at Wes’ state of dress or Travis’ smug grin.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew that was a hard one to write. Please review and please give me a letter for X I have one right now but it is so dumb and obvious that it is not even funny. Any ways fave/ follow. And thank you for your continued support, the hiatus that I took was just stupid but it was basically writer's block and my computer crashing.


End file.
